fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper
Cooper is Papa Louie's biggest fan. He has an orange cat named Cookie. His siblings are Greg, Robby and Peggy. His mother is Mary and his uncle is James. His grandpa is Wally. In Papa's Taco Mia!, he has a new shirt. He did not appear in the next game though, because he was looking for his new cat, but instead, made a cameo appearance during the intro. He is the first customer in Papa's Pizzeria He first appeared in the original Papa Louie game. He is a playable character in Papa's Pancakeria. He is ranked No. 1 on the Customer Chart Rank in Pizzeria and Pancakeria (along with Prudence) He is the only customer that he is ranked no.1 in two games. He Along With Chuck Are The Only Chefs To Be Absent. He won the Papa´s Next Chefs Tournament with his girlfriend Prudence (she had a chance to own the pancakeria). Cooper traje.png|cooper with cookie 52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's pizzeria customer file Fun with flapjacks by nonecansee-d4uzwy5.jpg|Cooper and Prudence are having fun with the flapjacks in the Pancakeria. .jpg|a small picture of cooper Cooepr upset.png|Cooper is upset Cooper with a pizza.jpg|Cooper with a pizza imagesCAP36F5O.jpg|Cooper's Papa's freezeria intro camo imagesCA8AL8BF.jpg|Cooper is really happy. 190px-Nick_and_cooper3.jpg|Nick VS Cooper imagesCA6GN1DC.jpg|Cooper an prudence Win Papa's Next Chef images2.jpg|Cooper is eating a messy pancake Sadman.png|Cooper upset in the results Sneakpeek lostcat.jpg|coopers lost cat Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png|Papa louie saves cooper. 39.jpg|Cooper's New Look 2341.png|Cooper VS Big Pauly 43214.png|Carlo VS Cooper Cooper talking to mary.png|Cooper talks to his mother. FileMad cooper ppa 1.jpg|Angry Cooper Ohgregory.png|Cooper makes his youngest brother angry. Donald342.jpg In Papa's Next Chefs Round 1 he won to Nick and won with Mandi Solary. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 2 he won to Big Pauly and won with Mandi Solary. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 3 he won to Taylor and won won with Prudence. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 4 (semi-finals) he won to Carlo Romano and won with Prudence. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 5 (finals or championship) he won to James and won with Prudence. Since he worked at the Pancakeria,in Wingeria and beyond, he will be wearing that uniform with Cookie on his back. He is unlocked fourth- last in Papa's Taco Mia! Orders His orders are usually small. His order ticket only has just one blank space in Taco Mia! and Wingeria. Papas Pizzeria 4 pepperoni on the left half, cooked a quarter of clock, cut into fourths. Papas Burgeria Bread, medium patty,cheese, tomato, tomato, top bun. Papas Taco mia! Pita, pork, pinto beans, tomatoes, brown rice, nacho cheese. Papas Pancakeria 2 pancakes, whipped cream, chocolate chips, maple syrup. Drink: Large cup of tea with ice. Papas Wingeria 3 buffalo wings (Right),3 spicy garlic Wings(Left),6 celeries, mango chilli dip. Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Rank: 9 Pizzeria Rank: 1 Burgeria Rank: 22 Taco Mia! Rank: 44 Next Chefs Rank: 30 Pancakeria Rank: 1 Wingeria Rank: 28 Highest Rank: 1 (in two games) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Childern Category:Papa's Next Chefs Finalists Category:Family of Cooper Category:Ppl with new looks Category:chefs Category:Hostages Category:People that they are absent in any game Category:Onion Division customers Category:Sibling Brigade Category:Main customers in any game Category:First customers in any game Category:Tutorial customers in any game Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Winners of Round 1 in Papa's Next Chefs Category:Winners in Papa's Next Chefs Round 2 Category:Winners of Round 3 in Papa's Next Chefs Category:Absences in Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Burgeria customers Category:Necky people Category:Ppl with hats